1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to monitoring apparatus, method, and program, particularly to monitoring apparatus, method, and program, which can properly monitor management of shop visit and illegal action of a player.
2. Background Art
Recently, there are proposed technologies of capturing a face image of the player in an amusement shop to monitor the management of shop visit and the illegal action.
For one of the proposed technologies, the following is proposed. For register of a suspicious person, using a face image in the amusement shop, based on illegal action information detected in an amusement machine, the face image of a person playing a game with the amusement machine is registered as the face image of the suspicious person (see Patent Document 1).
There is also proposed a technology of managing a visit and leaving history by capturing the face image of the player who visits the shop with cameras placed in an entrance and an exit (for example, see Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-178958
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-020653
However, in the technology of Patent Document 1, in the case where the illegal action cannot be detected in the amusement machine, there is a likelihood of not being able to register the face image of the player as the suspicious person.
In the technology of Patent Document 2, due to natural light or disturbance light, such as headlights of a vehicle, sometimes the face image of the player cannot be well captured at a doorway of the store when the player visits the amusement shop. In such cases where a determination that the player who visits the store does not exist or a determination that the player who visits the store does not leave the store is made, there is a likelihood that the player who visits the store cannot be correctly managed or monitored.
Many cameras are placed in the doorway as means for preventing a failure to capture the face image. Although the failure to capture the face image can be avoided to some extent, there is a likelihood that the management becomes complicated because the number of cameras that capture the image of the doorway is increased to capture the same person plural times.
In view of the foregoing, an object of at least one embodiment of the present invention is to be able to properly manage the visit of the player and monitor the illegal action of the suspicious person such that the registered face image can properly be managed while the face image of the person to be registered is correctly registered.